Prisoner
by Silver-Eyed-Rukia
Summary: Lapis Lazuli got caught sending an unauthorized message to earth by Jasper and Peridot and has been deemed a traitor by the former. But while the quartz warrior is using her superiority to oppress the ocean gem, Peridot knows her value as an informant and maybe even more. (Set between "The Message" and "The Return") Cover art by timehuntress (on tumblr)


**Prisoner**

by

 _Silver-Eyed Rukia_

 **Rated:** T

 **Pairing:** Peridot x Lapis Lazuli/Lapidot (hinted at with a very big *nudge nudge*)

 **Summary:** Lapis Lazuli got caught sending an unauthorized message to earth by Jasper and Peridot and has been deemed a traitor by the former. But while the quartz warrior is using her superiority to opress the ocean gem, Peridot knows her value as an informant and maybe even more. (Set between " **The Message** " and " **The Return** ")

 **Note:** Please ignore any mistakes. Or point them out and correct me, whatever you prefer. Cover art by timehuntress (on tumblr)

* * *

 _ **Dedicated to timehuntress** (tumblr)_

 _Cover art by timehuntress_

* * *

The emerald glow from her holographic screen reflected off the gem's visor as she absently followed the warrior and the informant, calculations running through her head as she corrected the ship's course that had been thrown off due to Jasper's violent outbreak that resulted in her slamming Lapis against an important control panel. Peridot let out an annoyed sigh as she closed the screen and watched her fingers realign themselves back to their original, hand-like positions.

"You'll pay for your betrayal, Lapis", the quartz growled as she tugged the much smaller alien along with her, her massive paw of a hand tightly wrapped around the ocean gem's thin wrists. "It's your luck we still need your information about this useless hunk of rock or else I would have an escort take you back to Homeworld were they would put you on trial."

Jasper suddenly stopped walking and the technician nearly smacked face first into her broad back, she just stopped and rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest impatiently. She watched as Lapis was lifted into the air rather violently and was forced to look at the warrior's still enraged expression.

"Enjoy your last few days of your pathetic existence, you brat. Traitors will be handled accordingly, you know what that means, don't you", she grinned, trailing her free hand over the ocean gem's back, feeling the cool and smooth sensation of her gemstone. "You will be brok-"

"Jasper!"

Two pairs of eyes, one amber and one a beautiful, deep blue settled on the green gem as she eyed the tallest of the three, face a trained mask of cold professionalism.

"Your unbridled emotions are clearly clouding your judgment so I will calmly spell it out for you. Lazuli is our informant and whether you approve of her and her actions or not, she is still a valuable asset to assure the success of this mission so I would advise you to treat her accordingly."

The warrior wordlessly lowered her captive until she was able to support herself on her own feet again before taking a wide step towards the technician, her tall, bulky frame towering over the much smaller gem.

"I didn't ask for your opinion nor your permission, Peridot. I'm a quartz gem warrior and not your subordinate!"

Peridot hummed and summoned her holo-screen again but this time instead of showing the ships running systems it was now displaying the written order of the Yellow Diamond herself.

"You seem to have forgotten the fact that you have been assigned to be my escort, not my manager, Jasper", Peridot exclaimed while raising the screen to meet Jasper's eyes, inwardly relishing the look of futile defiance on the warrior's face. "So now that we settled this dispute, how about you return to the control room and fix the damage you have done. I was barely able to repair the torn out wires before you stormed off like a brute."

A frustrated growl tore out of Jasper's throat before she released Lapis, angrily making her way back to the control room. Peridot rolled her eyes and muttered a quiet "Brutish clod" under her breath before finally turning her attention towards the ocean gem standing just a two arm-lengths away from her. Her visor-covered eyes quickly scanned her up and down, taking note of the damage that had been dealt to her physical form before she raised her gaze again. What she didn't expect to see were those deep, shining blue irises staring back at her own ones with an intensity that made her cheeks feel hot from bashfulness.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You are helping me. Why? It was your idea to put me into a cell after all."

Lapis rubbed one of her sore wrists while looking at the green gem, an unconscious act that showed that she really had been hurt by Jasper's rough treatment. She was trying her best to put on a mask of aloofness, but her eyes betrayed the inner turmoil that was threatening to tear her apart from the inside.

"You were officially included to be on this hand-picked mission as my informant, Lazuli. I still have further need of your expertise on earth and its various inhabitants. You wouldn't be of any use to me if you were to be harmed, let alone broken." Peridot paused before a small smirk appeared on her face. "Additionally, your company is far more endurable than Jasper's. You at least seem to comprehend the concept of basic conversation. And putting you into a cell is the best way to shield you from any further outbreaks from my escort."

The blue gem frowned and averted her gaze from the still smirking technician and even though Peridot wasn't known for her vast knowledge on the topic of feelings and emotions she got this odd feeling in the pit of her stomach upon seeing the pain that had flashed through Lapis' eyes at the mention of "needing" her.

"Let me check you out", Peridot said, smirk already replaced by her usual, calculated demeanor as she started closing the distance between herself and the ocean gem. Said gem flinched away from her outstretched limb enhancers, floating artificial fingers nearly connecting with her arm as Peridot's mind already signaled her other hand to form her always available holo-screen. She scowled at the, in her opinion, exaggerated response and stared at the informant in growing impatience.

"I am not harming you, you clod. I am trying to check your bodily functions to assure that your health is at 100% efficiency so stop being difficult." When Lapis still didn't come any closer Peridot only blinked once before wordlessly separating her upper right limb enhancer from her actual arm, making it walk beside her similar to how her robonoids operated.

"I have willfully rid myself of my main weapon to show you the honesty of my intensions. I cannot remove my other arm because it's a necessity to be able to summon my holo-screen so…you will have to trust me on this."

Peridot's removed limb enhancer excitedly ran off towards the door at the far end of the hallway, patiently waiting like an obedient dog as its owner waited, more or less patiently, for Lapis to accept her outstretched hand.

"You are speaking very lightly of trust, Peridot", Lapis muttered, eyeing the offered palm of her hand before looking at the gem herself. "But you did defend me in front of Jasper, so I'll…agree to your terms." Her navy blue eyes returned to rest on the technician's own, visor-covered ones as she placed her slightly bigger hand inside Peridot's. Her eyes widened slightly at the warmth she felt upon connecting with her which she guessed to stem from the gem's limb enhancers producing some sort of heat while attached to her. Unbeknownst to her the smaller Homeworlder was thinking about something along those lines too, except that to her Lapis' hand felt unnaturally cold.

"Exterior temperature lower than anticipated upon first contact, yet surprisingly soft", Peridot started before she realized that she was actually saying those things _out loud_. She cleared her throat to hide the rising blush in her cheeks before continuing her examination, turning the hand in her own around to get a better look at the abused wrist. "Wrist still functional, only showing signs of external damage. Limbs still attached and fully operational", she proceeded and leaned to the side to get a better look at the drop-shaped gemstone embedded into her back. "Gemstone undamaged and thus fully functional."

Lapis felt slightly uncomfortable beneath the observant gaze of the technician but somehow the warmth she felt spreading through her from where she was touching the smaller gem felt…nice. Being touched felt so foreign after having been imprisoned inside a mirror for what felt like eternity and her previous treatment from Jasper hadn't exactly been a pleasant one. Lapis had been so caught up in her musings that when she felt herself being spun around to face Peridot she lost her balance and nearly fell backwards, fall only stopped by the smaller gem's arms now both wrapped around her midsection, desperately trying to avoid any damage being inflicted upon the ocean gem's stone.

Lapis saw her own startled expression looking back at her as it was being reflected by Peridot's visor that had slightly slipped off her face, nearly revealing her true eye colour. She saw that the green alien was as equally surprised as herself if her widened eyes and slightly ajar mouth were any indication. A light blue glow surrounded the pair and Peridot's eyes rose to look at its origin and upon reaching their destination the gem jumped away with a loud exclamation of "Oh my stars!" accompanying her action.

"What was that? What _is_ that?"

Lapis, who had unknowingly summoned her wings to prevent the fall, was now lightly hovering above the floor, willing the water that had slowly been creeping towards Peridot back into her gemstone.

"That's part of my weapon, I can control water. It is also part of the reason why I was chosen to accompany you since earth's surface is nearly entirely covered by large bodies of water." Her wings performed a final flapping motion before disappearing, making Lapis softly land on her bare feet again. She knew that if she had an actual heart it would be beating like crazy inside her chest now. ' _That glow and this sensation, was it…? No. No, it can't be._ '

"Were you trying to fuse with me?", Peridot nearly yelled and pointed an accusing finger at the ocean gem while her limb enhancer free hand was clenched into a tight fist, shaking with what Lapis assumed to be rage. Or maybe even fear? "What was this _water_ doing? It was certainly coming closer before I distanced myself from you!"

Something whipped past her legs and slid to a halt in front of the technician and before Lapis had even realized that it was her missing attachment she had already put it back on, still shaking arm now pointing a fully readied blaster at Lapis' feet. "Explain yourself, Lazuli. I thought I was clear on the topic of trust!"

The ocean gem was rendered utterly speechless by the deep look of hurt and fear on Peridot's face. She took a step forward, stretched out her arm but before she could even form a reply the green Homeworld gem had taken a step back in response. Lapis withdrew her outstretched arm and clenched her fingers into a tight fist out of pure frustration. The look in Peridot's face actually _hurt_. She pressed her fist against her chest and lowered her gaze, fixating it on an invisible spot between the gem's feet.

"I…I don't know _what_ it was. But I know it wasn't with hostile intentions, Peridot. I have my powers under control and they would never willingly hurt you." She pressed her lips into a thin line and felt her brows furrow as she raised her head to look her opposite in the eye, trying to put as much emphasis on the following words as possible. "I respect your wish to treat each other with…trust. I know you always choose brains over brawn." She took a hesitant step towards the other gem, her still activated laser now nearly in arm's reach of the ocean gem. "I trusted you to not hurt me. Now you have to trust me to not hurt _you_."

Peridot lowered her laser and willed it to turn back into her usual hand-like formation after a moment of hesitation and she could have sworn that she saw Lazuli smile faintly at the motion but when she narrowed her eyes to take a better look it was already gone. ' _I must have imagined it…_ '

"I will agree to your conditions", Peridot voiced moments after Lapis had stopped right in front of her, now easily standing in arm's reach. "But only if you explain to me what _water_ is." The blue Homeworld gem nodded before reaching out and slipping Peridot's visor properly back on her face, letting out a small chuckle when she saw a faint blush adorning the smaller gem's face yet again.

"I-I could have done that myself, you clod", she stuttered before she slowly started walking towards the door, waiting for Lapis to catch up to her so they could walk next to each other. It may have looked completely normal to anyone else but Lapis knew that it was Peridot's way of showing that she trusted her, that she didn't feel the need to keep her in line with a readied weapon. The ocean gem allowed herself to smile at the curious look on the green alien's face as she explained the properties of water and its importance in earth's ecosystem and how she was able to bend it to her will and even use it to fly or levitate.

"Interesting…and you are saying humans contain water, too? Odd, how do they even function if they have liquid sloshing around in their body?" Peridot didn't even wait for an explanation before she asked even more questions, listing them all in her digital log. Lapis tried her best to keep up with the bombardment of questions, answering them to the best of her abilities but a single thought occupied her mind and while she watched Peridot interact with her logs, completely engulfed with the new stream of information, she could only come up with one logical solution.

Peridot and herself had been dangerously close to fusing and Lapis wasn't sure what scared her more: that it had nearly happened or that it had felt utterly indescribable. Maybe Peridot had felt it too? Maybe that was why she had reacted so shocked and scared? She couldn't have had a lot of experience fusing yet. She couldn't be old enough.

She didn't know what amount of time had passed when they finally arrived at their destination, one of the many cellblocks located on the ship, but it must have been long enough to quench Peridot's thirst for knowledge for the moment since the gem wasn't asking any questions anymore. She just stood in front of the cell and took a deep breath, audible to Lapis only because they were standing so close to each other, before she deactivated the energy field and motioned for the ocean gem to step inside.

"It's for your own safety", she said and even though it was probably meant as reassurance for Lapis it sounded more like she was trying to convince herself that that was true. "I will return after I made sure that Jasper did indeed repair the control panel instead of inflicting even more damage to it. I still require more information about you", Peridot exclaimed before realizing her slip-up, quickly rectifying it,"…r expertise about earth."

The energy field came back online and separated the pair and even though it was technically just a form of laser technology they both felt as if someone had just erected a solid stone wall between them. Lapis had enjoyed their little conversations, the accident and nearly fusion-like feeling it had sparked in them both. And judging by the look on Peridot's face the smaller gem didn't want to part either, not yet anyway.

"I will be back soon, Lazuli, and then you can tell me what brains over brawns means. I am not sure but it doesn't sound like an insult."

She exited the room and it was then, shortly after the door closed with a metallic click that Lapis realized why Peridot had immediately assumed that she had been attempting fusion with her: she didn't know about emotions or affection, about how it could make you feel. ' _Of course her first guess would be fusion',_ she mused silently.' _The concept must be entirely foreign to her._ '

Lapis sat down on the floor and hugged her knees close to her chest, resting her chin on her on top of her legs folded arms. She clearly needed to teach Peridot about more than just water and proverbs. There was just one problem: how would she explain her feelings for the green Homeworld gem to herself?

* * *

 **Before I say anything else I have to say this: _timehuntress _** on tumblr has turned me into complete Lapidot trash. And because of that you have this now. I WELCOME ALL OF YOU INTO LAPIDOT HELL, ENJOY YOUR STAY! I offer self-baked Muffins, Mountain Dew and Doritos to anyone who wants to join this hellish ship with me :d I hope you enjoyed this actually rather long one-shot and I think you can stay tuned for more :)

 **PS:** This is based on the canon storyline with some personal interpretation of what could have happened off-screen. Just what I think might be possible ;)

 **Phrase of the Day  
**

All love stories are tales of beginnings. When we talk about falling in love, we go to the beginning, to pinpoint the moment of freefall.

~Meghan O'Rourke

 **If you liked it, please** **REVIEW**.

No flaming please.


End file.
